


Keepers of the Realms

by frechi123



Series: We Are W.I.T.C.H.E.S., O.N.ward! [1]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: When a new mysterious threat steals all the hearts of the Realms, it’s up to the Guardians - Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin - to get it back, along with Elyon, Orube, Nessa (aka New Element) and Sarah’s (aka Sixtar) help. As they travel through all the worlds once more, they meet old friends and foes that either help or threaten to hinder their missions.





	1. Meridian

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this show! And I had a few of the graphic novels before I even realized it was one xD.

_Darkness._

_Dampness._

_I couldn't see anything. I couldn't smell much either. There was nothing to hear, nothing worth hearing._

_If only Taranee, Nessa, Sarah or even Elyon were here, they could shed some light on this._

_But no one else is here. I'm alone._

_Suddenly, a light shines into the pit I've realized I'm in._

_I look up. I can't fly out, even if I wanted to._

_The greenish skyscape stares back at me. The clouds gloomily roll along and I have no clue who pushed the hole-less grate away from its place. _

_It's Meridian._

_I sigh, holding a hand over my chest, where the Heart used to be. I don't even remember who took it away._

***

"Wilhelmina!"

I shoot up at the mention of my full name. 

Mom. Only she would dare do that. 

Annoyed, I swing my feet over and walk downstairs.

"What is it, Mom?!" I call out to her.


	2. Chapter 2

gagfedvggsedg


End file.
